Lay It To Rest
by alkdsjfaldk
Summary: ONESHOT: HitsuHina. Inoue has been captured and taken to Hueco Mundo against her will. Hinamori decides she wants to aid in the rescuing of Inoue. What are Hinamori's true intentions? But, the real question is, will Hitsugaya let her?


**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Bleach.**

**This takes place right around when Inoue is captured by Ulquiorra and taken to Hueco Mundo.**

**Thank you static shakedown for beta-ing my crappy oneshot xD**

* * *

Hinamori rushed to the meeting in First Division. She was already running three minutes late. She had stayed up to dawn due to her insomnia and the chaos her mind and body were in since Aizen's betrayal. Her lack of sleep had finally caught up with her and she fell asleep forty-five minutes prior to the meeting.

Hinamori panted violently as she ripped open the door. She hurriedly took her place in the line of captains and lieutenants. To her intense relief, she realized Zaraki and Yachiru had yet to arrive. _They probably got lost_ she concluded to herself.

As she looked around the room, a shock of white caught her eyes. Standing across her was Hitsugaya and he was staring intently at her. Anxiety washed over her and she smiled shakily at him.

"Hi Hitsugaya-kun," she called out to him.

"Hinamori! For the last time, it's Hitsugaya-taicho!" he replied, his voice flooding with blatant annoyance.

Suddenly Yamamoto slammed down his staff.

"Your attention is now required," he demanded.

The level of noise dropped. "As you all know, Inoue Orihime has either been captured by Aizen or gone on her own free will. There have been requests from various Shinigami to travel to Hueco Mundo and save her. I need everyone to understand that this is an unnecessary risk that we cannot take. There is absolutely no need to put a single life and the whole world on a scale. It is illogical."

Hinamori instantly alerted as soon as she heard the words 'Aizen' and 'Hueco Mundo'. To her dismay, her body reacted at the sheer mention of her ex-captain's name. She tensed and for a moment she was breathless. Her desire to see him again wove through her entire body and she felt numb with longing. Because of the excruciating pain and feeling of emptiness that hit her every time her former captain's name was mentioned, she tuned Yamamoto out as he droned on. Instead, she was lost in her own world of pleasant memories with her and Aizen before he betrayed Soul Society.

Hitsugaya studied Hinamori intensely. He was like a hawk watching prey. It worried him that the main topic was about Aizen because he knew anguish consumed her at the mere implication of the guy. He thought it was too soon for Hinamori to start her daily activities again. Now that Aizen was gone, she had to act as the captain for Fifth Division and attend all the meetings. Not only that, she wasn't used to the massive amount of paperwork. Her body was still healing from the wound Aizen had inflicted on her; not the physical one, but the mental. When Aizen was the captain, he always took care of the paperwork, and Hinamori rarely had to think about it. Hitsugaya offered countless times to help Hinamori with the paperwork, but each time she refused. She even claimed that she liked doing paperwork, but after knowing Hinamori for so many years, he could tell that she was lying.

About forty minutes later, the meeting was adjourned. Hinamori rushed out of First Division. She ran, not even paying attention to where she was going. She wanted to get away from Soul Society as fast as she could. Her eyesight became blurry and her head was throbbing. She came to a deserted clearing and collapsed. Tears slid down her face and on to the dry grass. Dark clouds drifted over the sun and casted shadows on to her delicate, troubled face. She felt so defeated and helpless. Why did she have to be so weak? She wasn't the only one betrayed; there was Kira, Matsumoto, Hisagi, and Konomura who almost certainly took the betrayal as hard as her. Yet, they showed no signs of exposed weakness. Her dejection soon turned to rage. How could Aizen just leave her behind like that? Why did he stab her so coldly? After years of devotion and being a faithful lieutenant, didn't he feel anything towards her? She slammed her fist hard on a nearby tree. She felt a searing pain in her knuckles and winced in response.

To her surprise, she heard familiar voices. Hinamori hoisted herself up and brushed the mucky dirt off of her uniform. She had concealed her spiritual pressure after the meeting, so her presence would not be detected unless she was caught. She could scarcely hear the voices so she moved in the direction where they were coming from. There, standing in the meadow, was Rukia and Renji.

"Renji, we need to find a way to get to Hueco Mundo and rescue Inoue. I know she would never betray Soul Society. Aizen obviously captured her," Rukia said while clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Calm down Rukia. Let's ask Urahara how to get there. I know for a fact that he knows another way there."

Hinamori was hit with shock. Rukia and Renji planned on defying Yamamoto's orders? She stepped out from the tree she was hiding behind. "Please let me come with you," she said in a soft voice, attempting to contain her excitement at the prospect.

Both Rukia and Renji jumped and gripped their swords.

Oh, it's just Hinamori," Renji said in apparent relief. After the feeling of relief passed, he became furious. "What the hell are you doing here Hinamori?" he shouted.

"I could ask you the same thing Abarai-kun. But if you must know, I was just out for a little stroll," replied Hinamori in an even voice.

"Don't you dare even think about telling Yamamoto our plans or else I will personally silence you," Renji threatened.

Hinamori rolled her eyes. "I had no intention of doing so. Please let me come with you and Rukia to Hueco Mundo."

Renji's eyes widened as he registered Hinamori's request. "Why would you want to save Inoue? You've never even met the girl before."

Hinamori fixed a cold stare on Renji. "It doesn't matter if I know her or not. In any case, she has healed quite a few of my subordinates and proved to be quite beneficial to Soul Society."

Renji walked over to where Hinamori was standing and shook her shoulders as if trying to shake some sense into her. "You just came out of a coma. You need to take it easy for a while and rest. Get your health back up. Besides, there is a slight possibility that we will come in contact with Aizen. Why would you want to see that bastard again after all he did to you? You are barely stable as it is."

Hinamori shook off Renji's hands and resolve burned into her coldly shining eyes. "I can add my strength. Think about it," she pleaded.

"Hinamori, don't be a fool, you--"

"Hinamori, we will consider it," Rukia said as she cut off Renji and glared at him.

Hinamori let out a sigh of relief and smiled. In all honesty, she did not care whether or not Inoue was rescued. Of course she would try her best to save Inoue, but her chief reason was to see Aizen again. In actuality, she was jealous. She could not help wishing that she was the one in Inoue's place. Hinamori tried to make this feeling of resent disappear, but her efforts were fruitless. No matter how hard she tried, she could not get over the built up legacy of Aizen. Even if she knew deep down that Aizen was an uncaring traitor, she refused to acknowledge that fact.

Hinamori ran back to Fifth Division feeling exhilarated for the first time in months. Now she needed to prepare herself mentally when it came to seeing Aizen. Hundreds of questions ran through her mind, but she knew she could only ask a select few.

Hinamori took a shower and attempted to fall asleep. Laying in the darkness alone, she always felt miserable. The darkness forced her to replay the day when Aizen stabbed her with the intent of killing and betrayed Soul Society. But tonight was different. For once in what seemed a lifetime, Hinamori was fully aware of her surroundings.

Hinamori decided that her efforts to sleep were all in vain. She got out of bed and sat on the rooftop of her quarters. As she contemplated about what questions to ask Aizen and how his reaction would be to her presence, so she did not notice a second presence rapidly approaching.

Suddenly Hitsugaya was in front of her. He was panting and a hostile glare marked his sharp features. "Hinamori. We need to talk. Now."

Hinamori smiled angelically at him. Hitsugaya was taken aback. He had not seen her smile like that for a long time. Her whole face had lit up and she seemed content.

"What is it Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori asked in a melodious voice.

Hitsugaya was brought to the present. "You are not going to Hueco Mundo," he stated, fury seeping through his voice.

The smile on Hinamori's face vanished. Her eyes turned darker and her jaw hardened. "Who said I was going there?" she asked in a strained voice.

"Don't play dumb with me Hinamori. Abarai told me of your plans. I don't care if he and Kuchiki are going. But you are beyond doubt not going," he replied irately.

Hinamori clenched her fists so tight that her knuckles turned white. Through gritted teeth she said, "What I do doesn't concern you Hitsugaya-kun. You will not tell me what to do."

Hitsugaya glared hard at Hinamori. He tried to calm himself and let out a shaky sigh. "Okay then. Tell me exactly why you want to rescue Inoue. And don't bother with any of that crap about being a nice person and doing it just for her well-being. I know you too well Hinamori."

Hinamori stood up and fixed a defiant stare on Hitsugaya. "I don't need a reason to save a person. That's reason enough. I also don't have to answer to you."

Hitsugaya bit down hard on his lip and a few drops of blood escaped his mouth and trickled down his chin. "Dammit Hinamori. You act like I don't know you at all. I know your true intention is to see Aizen again. And you know what? That's not going to happen."

Hinamori tensed. She was alarmed that he would be able to read through her so clearly. "And just how are you going to stop me Hitsugaya-kun? Report me to Yamamoto-Genryūsai? I don't think he will care one bit. He's got more important problems to worry about besides the missing presence of a failure of a fukutaicho." With that being said, she laughed insanely.

"I'll do what I have to do. If necessary, I will use force. I will keep you under my surveillance until this ludicrous idea leaves your mind," retorted Hitsugaya.

"If… you do that… I'll. Hate. You. Forever." Hinamori could already feel the torment and despair washing through her body. Her resolve was being crushed. That was the last thing she had to go on. She couldn't fight Hitsugaya. Her body was too weak right now and she would lose.

"Hinamori, I don't care if you will hate me. You aren't going and that's final."

"If you don't care, then let me go," Hinamori cried out in anguish. "Please Hitsugaya-taicho," she shouted, her voice cracking.

The sound of pain and agony in Hinamori's voice was enough to fracture Hitsugaya's heart. But, he could not yield to her wishes. Her safety was all that mattered; even if it meant she couldn't be happy and that she would hate him … but he couldn't bear seeing her like that. And the way she had addressed him as taicho. She said it so coldly, as if that was all Hitsugaya was to her. He wanted her respect and constantly chided her for not adding taicho to his name, but he didn't want her to say it as if all their memories and feelings of friendship and caring never existed.

Hitsugaya took a step closer to Hinamori. "Hinamori, I--"

In a flash, he smashed his lips against hers, and then pulled away. Hinamori's eyes blinked in confusion as she registered the fercious expression masking Hitsugaya's face. "I'm so sorry Hinamori. I wish you felt the same," he said softly. His voice was so low that Hinamori had to strain her ears to hear what he was saying. And as quick as the kiss was, he was gone.

Hinamori felt her knees wobble and her heart beating much faster than normal. When she felt Hitsugaya's lips on hers, her body became immobile. She felt powerless in his strong embrace and disappointed when it was over. The kiss was too quick and she yearned for more. She could have backed away when Hitsugaya moved closer and pushed beyond her normal personal space boundaries. But she didn't.

Hitsugaya's heart thumped loudly as he ran away. He knew that Hinamori was never going to talk to him again whether or not he kissed her. That's why he had acted on impulse. However, he started to feel regretful for kissing her. Even if she never spoke to him again, he was still going to be around to protect and watch over her. Showing her his heart was just something to be embarrassed about since she obviously didn't return his feelings.

A few minutes later, when Hinamori's heartbeat had returned to normal, she decided she was going to go see Hitsugaya. She concealed her spiritual pressure and ran to the Tenth Division. She looked around and finally caught sight of him sitting on the rooftop of his quarters. She quietly walked behind him.

"Hitsugaya-kun."

At the sound of Hinamori's voice, Hitsugaya felt his insides turn upside down. Feelings of unease spread throughout his body. He turned to look at Hinamori and to his astonishment, she was looking away with a rosy blush tinting her cheeks. Her voice no longer held the anger it did a few minutes ago.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.

"Hinamori, you have nothing to be sorry about. I just hate seeing you in so much pain because of that bastard Aizen. If anyone should be sorry, it's me."

Hinamori flinched at the contempt-filled mention of Aizen. But she chose to ignore Hitsugaya's choice of words. "No Hitsugaya-kun, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to act so rude to you. I just thought that if I could see Aizen one more time, I could lay my heart at rest. So when you tried to crush my resolve … well—you know."

They were silent for a few minutes, intense thoughts circulating through the air in the agonizing stillness. "Ano… do you mind if I sit next to you?" Hinamori asked.

Hitsugaya nervously nodded his head as Hinamori sat exceedingly close to him. He could hear her heart beating, and as she breathed, the wind blew her minty breath into his face. He felt her soft curves lightly touching the side of his body. Suddenly he was overwhelmed with desire. He yearned to slip his arm around her; hold her as tightly as he could without suffocating her; and kiss her senseless. However, he restrained himself by clutching tightly to the ground. He had to face it: Hinamori would never be his and he would never be Hinamori's.

"Why did you kiss me like that?" Hinamori asked bluntly.

Hitsugaya looked away in shame. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."

"But why Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Because I love you."

Hinamori gasped and covered her mouth. She really had not expected Hitsugaya to be so direct. Hitsugaya sighed and said in a hurt voice, "I'm sorry it makes you feel uncomfortable. I promise to leave you alone, but I will always protect you." He didn't say he wouldn't stop loving her because he knew that wouldn't be true.

To his complete shock, he felt Hinamori's arms wrap around him. "I… I feel the same way," she said.

Hitsugaya was so taken aback that he went inert in her embrace.

Hinamori looked up into his beautiful emerald eyes. "Well, aren't you going to hug me back or say something?" she asked with a smirk playing on her lips. She was clearly enjoying Hitsugaya being rendered powerless.

Hitsugaya let out the soft smile he used only on her and slowly put his arm around her as Hinamori rested her head against his chest. He kissed her forehead gently as they sat watching the stars.


End file.
